Some Things Never Change
by BrittanaHeYa Ftw
Summary: Santana had never been this nervous before about seeing Brittany, but they had spent the whole summer apart and Santana had no idea where she stood with Brittany. Really just my hopes of what might happen in season 3


Santana stood at her locker for the first time in nearly 3 months, and it had felt like the longest 3 months in her life. She had made so much progress over the summer, in accepting who she is and she hoped it would show to the person who mattered the most to her, Brittany. Santana felt unusually nervous about seeing the blonde, mainly because they had not seen each other at all over the summer. Brittany had told Santana the day after school finished that she was going to a summer dance camp, and that she would not be around during summer vacation. At first the Latina was devastated by this because they had never spent even one day apart, let alone 3 months. But thinking about it now Santana was actually quite relieved that Brittany was not around because it meant that she could focus on herself, and not feel like she had to rush into anything just to keep someone else happy.

Santana was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she seen a certain blonde haired girl walking towards her, and she could not help the smile that had formed on her tan face. It was the most she had smiled all summer vacation, and she had to admit she missed Brittany a lot although she would never admit it to the blonde herself. Santana looked down and noticed that her hands were shaking, she was always nervous around Brittany but this was different. They had text each other over the summer and occasionally spoken over the phone, about the weather, about music, glee club etc…. but it was what they had not spoken about that had Santana nervous. On the last day of school Brittany had told the Latina she loved her more than she has ever loved anybody in the whole world, and because of that anything is possible, but they had never spoken about it since or about where they stood with each other. And that made Santana more nervous than she has ever been in her life.

By now Brittany was standing in front of Santana looking at her with a puzzled look on her face, ``San, are you okay?`` the blonde asked waving her hand in front of the Latina's face. Santana was suddenly very aware of Brittany's presence, which caused her to snap out of her thoughts quickly with a shake of her head. ``What….y- yeah I'm fine Britt Britt, I was just thinking is all`` she says with a small smile hoping Brittany would not ask what she was thinking about, but of course Santana was never that lucky. ``Oh, what were you thinking about?`` the blonde girl asks intriguingly, while opening her locker to place some books inside. Santana started to panic, she was lost for words not knowing what to say, she wanted to lie to say she was thinking about Glee Club, school or anything that wasn't the truth, but the Latina knew Brittany would see through the lie because she knew Santana better than anyone else did after all.

``Truth? I'm thinking about you, us and what you said to me on the last day of school. You were gone all summer Britt, we barely spoke on the phone and when we did it was never about the one thing I wanted…. No needed to talk to you about, and now that you're back and we can actually talk about this properly, I'm suddenly nervous because I'm afraid you didn't mean it or that… that``. Santana was suddenly cut off by Brittany pulling her in for a bone crunching hug, and the Latina reciprocated the hug by wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her closer. ``I missed you too San`` Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, discreetly placing a kiss on her cheek and tasting something wet and salty on her lips. She pulled her head slightly to the side so she could look at Santana, and sure enough the dark haired girl had started crying, not much but enough that her mascara had started to run.

Brittany suddenly pulled away from the hug and took a couple of steps back from Santana, ``I'm sorry San, I shouldn't have done that, It's just I missed you so much and every day I didn't see you I missed you more and more and I just wanted to hug you so much, but I didn't think you would mind and I'm so sorry for making you cry I should have known you still would not be ready…. Please forgive me San``. Santana finally looked at Brittany, Brown eyes meeting baby Blue, and she could see tears forming in the other girl's eyes, ``don't cry Britt Britt, you haven't upset me. I am happy, relieved even, that you hugged me because I honestly didn't know what to expect seeing you for the first time since school ended. I was so nervous all week about this exact moment and that hug has reassured me in so many ways`` and with that the Latina pulled her in for another hug. As both girls pulled out of the hug Brittany looked at Santana with a smile on her face ``I have so much to tell you about dance camp`` she said enthusiastically. Santana offered the other girl her pinkie and replied ``and I can't wait to hear all about it``.


End file.
